codelyokowarriorfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Characters Ulrich Odd Yumi Aelita Jeremy William ULRICH- Ulrich Stern is the silently-strong introvert of the group, unwilling to talk about himself unless prodded considerably. Ulrich has brown hair. In the first three seasons, he wears a light green shirt with a vest over it and cargo pants, all varying shades of green, and white shoes. In the fourth season, his vest is replaced by a black shirt and army jacket, his white shoes are replaced with black shoes, and his cargo pants are replaced with blue jeans. His night clothes are green boxers/boxer-briefs with a white sleeveless shirt. During the fourth season, the Warriors can be sent to Earth as spectres to destroy XANA's Replika computers. His Spectre form is much like his Lyoko form, except the sleeves end at mid upper arm and the headband is yellow with a white circle on his forehead. Though his age is never confirmed, Ulrich is in 8th grade in Seasons 1 and 2 and 9th grade in Seasons 3 and 4, making him supposedly 13-15 years old throughout the series. Abilities in lyoko: super sprint, duplicate, and sabers. ODD- Odd is the prankster of the group, acting less serious and more carefree than the others in any given situation. His attitude extends to most forms of danger, which Odd only seems to take seriously when responsible for the welfare of others. While Odd doesn't appear to be a serious student, he maintains a 75% average at one point, apparently aided by high art scores as well as his propensity to copy the papers of others during those tests he actually attempts to pass. During his free time, he prefers to work on guitar, film, drawing, other forms of art, as well as skateboarding, and trying to find his one true love. Though his age is never confirmed, Odd is in 8th grade in Seasons 1 and 2 and 9th grade in Seasons 3 and 4, making him supposedly 13-15 years old throughout the series. Abilities in lyoko: lazer arrow, climb, second sight, balance. YUMI- Yumi Ishiyama is the oldest member of the group and Hiroki's older sister, being one year older than the others and is of Japanese descent. Branching from this, she owns a suit of samurai armor handed down the generations she treasures very much, as well as being seen with a Totoro plushie in her room. Although sometimes a bit short-tempered, Yumi is very clever and cares greatly about her friends. Yumi varies between reasonable and stubborn at various points; though willing to reveal the supercomputer to the police in order to prevent a nuclear explosion, it takes the destruction of most of Lyoko to convince her to let William Dunbar join the group. Though her age is never confirmed, Yumi is in 9th grade in the first and second seasons, and tenth grade in the third and fourth seasons, making her supposedly fourteen years old. Abilities in lyoko: telekinisis, levitation, fans, and gymnastics. AELITA- Aelita Stones (birth name: Aelita Schaeffer) (voiced by Sharon Mann) is the nearly youngest girl in the group and the most naive of the five, having had comparatively less experience with the real world than her friends. She is thought to be an A.I. within Lyoko for the first two seasons. She is the only daughter of Franz and Anthea Hopper, who designed both the supercomputer, Lyoko, and X.A.N.A. She manages to settle into her new life by the start of the third season, making more jokes and generally displaying less naivety, and more reflected in her combat skills. Aelita is also capable of using the supercomputer in the event that Jeremie cannot. In the show it displays that she has feelings for Jeremie. On Earth, her full name is Aelita Stones. In "Wrong Exposure" it is revealed that Aelita's true last name is Schaeffer, but that her father had changed it to Hopper, her mother's maiden name, to make a fresh start. Aelita's mother, Anthea Hopper, disappeared when she was young. In "Distant Memory," it was mentioned that Anthea was kidnapped by the Men in Black when Aelita was a little girl and was never seen again. When Aelita was first materialized she was physically around 12-years-old, and her birthday remained unknown, though she asked Jeremy to choose one for her in Season 4. In "Common Interest", while being taken to the hospital, it also mentioned that she is "adolescent, about 12-years-old". Though her age is never confirmed, Aelita is in 8th grade in Season 2 and 9th grade in Seasons 3 and 4, making her supposedly 12-14 years old throughout the series, physically the youngest in the group, though is technically 22-24, as people do not age in Lyoko. Abilities in lyoko: creativity, key to lyoko, energy feild, energy blast, energy shield, access to all of lyoko, and wings. JEREMY- Jeremy Belpois is the brains of the group, directing their missions from the supercomputer and designing various programs to improve their chances of victory (though, as a recurring plot device, these programs almost always malfunction). Jeremy does not participate in the battles on Lyoko because he is needed back in the real world for technical support and to run the virtualization, devirtualization, and other computer programs in case of an emergency. (He attempted to go to Lyoko one time in the episode "Frontier" in order to make amends with Aelita, and again in the episode "Mr. Pück" to increase his resistance to XANA. He vowed never to return after the third time, due in part to his reportedly ridiculous-looking outfit and a poor experience with XANA's minions.) Though his age is never confirmed, Jeremy is in 8th grade in Seasons 1 and 2 and 9th grade in Seasons 3 and 4, making him supposedly 13-15 years old WILLIAM- William Dunbar is first introduced in the second season as a new student at Kadic, having been kicked out from his previous school for plastering love letters everywhere,and glueing stickers on the principal's winshield. William has short, dark and unnatural dark blue hair. William's first outfit consists of a short-sleeved black shirt with a long-sleeved red undershirt, blue jeans and boots. His outfit in the fourth season consists of dark-blue pants, a black shirt with a red logo, and a tan jacket to replace the red undershirt. Though his age is never confirmed, William is in 9th grade in Season 2 and 10th grade in Seasons 3 and 4, making him supposedly 14-16 years old throughout the series. Abilities in lyoko: super smoke, controlling monsters, activate/deactivate tower, and controlling zwhienhander, his big broadsword. XANA- Created by Waldo Franz Hopper, X.A.N.A is a sentient multi-agent computer program and the primary antagonist of the show. It is a computer program, that has somehow become alive and sentient with its very own conscience, personality, thoughts, feelings, sensations, and emotions, and uses its powers of control over anything digital and electronic to cause enough chaos so that it is allowed time to escape the supercomputer. It seeks to take over the world, but often focuses its efforts on the group, seeing as how they foil most of its plans. Most of its attacks tend to be fairly straightforward with little or no warning beforehand. In the first season X.A.N.A.'s attacks are directed mostly at humans in general. From the second season on, the attacks are centered around the group. X.A.N.A.'s favorite targets are Aelita and Jeremie, since they are the two most capable of operating the supercomputer. It is able to cause extreme chaos when it activates a tower, tall cylindrical buildings in Lyoko that, when activated, can give X.A.N.A. a special power and ability, until the tower is shut off. Eventually, X.A.N.A. escapes the supercomputer, and destroys Lyoko. In all four seasons, X.A.N.A. itself is represented by an red eye made up of a roundabout in the center besieged by two circles. Four tabs occupy the contour of the outermost circle: a longer than others at the top and three other shorter bottom equidistant from each other. The center is a bit wider. X.A.N.A.'s main power/ability is possession through an energy-based, ethereal "ghost," known as a "spectre", capable of possessing virtually any object and likewise modifying it to almost any necessary end. When a human is "Xanafied" ("Xanatifié" in French) or possessed by X.A.N.A., their eyes often have the Eye of X.A.N.A. symbol (found on all of X.A.N.A.'s monsters) instead of pupils. His own ghosts can also manifest themselves as people without the need for a host as a "polymorphic spectre." Among the common abilities imparted by the ghosts are electricity control/manipulation, enhanced physical abilities, phasing/intangibility, and apparent invincibility. Additional abilities include phasing through solid objects, self-replication, and technopathy. XANA rarely speaks or communicates in any way, usually only doing so after he assumes a disguise (like the time he took the form of Jeremie and the two occasions where he took the form of Franz Hopper). He can also speak through the mouths of his "Xanafied" slaves, but he rarely does. Like the Lyoko Warriors, X.A.N.A. is opposed to anything it sees as a threat, and on at least one occasion, this has led it to team up with the Lyoko Warriors: in "Marabounta"; it was seen helping the group to protect Aelita from Jeremie's latest blunder, as it needs Aelita for her memory. In "Fight to Finish," X.A.N.A. is supposedly destroyed once and for all by Jeremy's multi-agent system due to Franz Hopper's ultimate self-sacrifice. It is miraculously reactivated and reborn in the fifth season, Code Lyoko Evolution, by an enemy of Franz Hopper named Professor Tyron. It is much stronger and more dangerous and cunning than ever since its mysterious rebirth. Its place of rebirth is known to be a chaotic, unpredictable, ever-changing region called the Cortex.